Pups Save A Baseball Game
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Adventure Bay faces off against Foggy Bottom in a game of baseball. Which team will come out on top?


**PUPS SAVE A BASEBALL GAME**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was Saturday afternoon. Everyone in town had convened by the sports field. Elias & his friends were about to play a game of baseball against a group of kids from Foggy Bottom. Once again Mayor Goodway & Mayor Humdinger had argued about which town had a better team. The kids playing for the Adventure Bay team were Ace, Alex, Carlos, Danny, Elias, Katie, Kelly, Precious' Owner & Ryder. The kids playing for the Foggy Bottom team were a group of boys & girls who were all the same age as Elias & the other older kids. When Mayor Humdinger saw Alex & Precious' Owner he laughed.

"You guys don't stand a chance against us. Those pipsqueaks won't get a single run" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Just you wait Humdinger. We'll show you who's the best at baseball" said Mayor Goodway.

Mayor Humdinger just scoffed & walked away. The Adventure Bay team was getting ready to play. They would be batting 1ST.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"Yes we are. Let's go out there & win this" said Ace.

"Let's show Mayor Humdinger how good we really are" said Alex.

"I know we can win. If we try our best we have a shot" said Carlos.

"I can't wait to start. This will be so exciting" said Danny.

"Mayor Humdinger thinks that his team will win easily. Let's go out there & prove him wrong" said Elias.

"I hope I can get at least 1 run. It would be embarrassing to strike out in every inning" said Katie.

"This is going to be so much fun. I can feel it" said Kelly.

"I'm probably not going to do that well. I'll probably get out every time" said Precious' Owner.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine. Just stay focused & you'll be alright" said Ryder.

Everyone went out to the field to begin the game. Alex was the 1ST batter. He ended up striking out. Precious' Owner went next & also struck out. Elias went next & hit a single, Kelly took her turn & hit a double, Ryder scored a triple & helped Elias & Kelly score 2 runs for their team, Katie went next & scored a home run bringing the total to 4, Carlos scored a single, Ace scored a double & Danny scored a triple bringing the score to 6. Alex struck out again resulting in the teams swapping positions.

"Sorry guys. I guess I'm not good enough" said Alex.

"Don't worry about it Alex. You're doing the best you can" said Elias.

"Elias is right. Just keep giving it your best shot & everything will be fine" said Ryder.

The Foggy Bottom kids prepared for their turn at batting. Elias was bowling, Carlos, Katie, Kelly & Ryder were at each of the bases & everyone else was out in the field. The Foggy Bottom kids proved to be quite good as each of them managed to get home runs. By the end of the 1ST inning Foggy Bottom were winning 15 to 6.

"You guys should just give up. You'll never beat us this way" said Mayor Humdinger.

"There's still 8 more innings to go. Don't get too far ahead of yourself" said Mayor Goodway.

As the game continued things became tense. Adventure Bay was doing pretty good but Foggy Bottom always seemed to be ahead of them. By the end of the 8TH inning Foggy Bottom was still winning 46 to 39.

"OK guys this is the last inning. We may be behind but we can still do this. We just need to make sure that we don't get lazy or let our guard down" said Elias.

"We need at least 7 runs or we lose. I think we can pull this off guys" said Ryder.

"You guys don't stand a chance. You'll never get ahead of us" said Mayor Humdinger.

"We'll see about that. It's not over yet Humdinger" said Mayor Goodway.

Throughout the last inning Adventure Bay did well. They only got 7 runs before the final strike out. This meant that Foggy Bottom only needed 1 more run to win the game.

"We can do this guys. We just have to strike them out & we'll still have a chance" said Elias.

"That's not going to happen. You might as well give up now" said Mayor Humdinger.

"We never give up. We will win or we'll go down trying" said Mayor Goodway.

Although the odds were against them Adventure Bay actually managed to prevent Foggy Bottom from scoring again. It was now 46 all. For the tiebreaker the teams were told that whichever side got to 50 runs 1ST would win. The tiebreaker was the most intense part of the game. Everyone was on the edge of their seats as they anticipated who would win. Both sides managed to get 3 more runs each bringing the score to 49 all. All of the kids ended up striking out during their next turn. Nobody knew who would win. After the last Foggy Bottom player struck out it was Elias' turn again.

"Well here I go. Wish me luck guys" said Elias.

"You can do it Elias. I know you can" said Kelly.

"Go Elias. Win this for us" said Ryder.

Everyone started chanting for Elias. Very soon the whole stadium was chanting for him. The 1ST 2 swings resulted in strikes. As the ball came towards him Elias swung with all his strength. As soon as he hit the ball he ran like the wind. As he was running home things got even more tense. The kid at 3RD base threw the ball towards home. Elias launched himself in order to get home 1ST. As he landed a cloud of dust swept past home plate. Everyone held their breath waiting to see what happened. Once the dust cloud dissipated everyone went wild. Elias had made it to home plate just in time & had won the game for Adventure Bay.

"YES I DID IT. I WON THE GAME FOR ADVENTURE BAY" yelled Elias as he pumped his fists in the air & jumped around. Everyone ran out to the field & lifted Elias into the air. They all cheered as they threw Elias up & down.

"Way to go Elias. That was amazing" said Angel.

"It sure was. We're so proud of you" said Ella.

"That was a great game. Good job on winning" said Ethan.

"Thanks guys. I can't believe I actually won for our town. This is amazing" said Elias.

"Well Mayor Humdinger it looks like Adventure Bay wins again. Better luck next time" said Mayor Goodway.

"You guys got lucky. I know Foggy Bottom will win next time" said Mayor Humdinger as he & his team stormed off. After the excitement died down the whole team went to the Lookout. All of them felt so happy to have won.

"I still can't believe we won. It's all so surreal" said Elias.

"You did so well. That was such a great game to watch" said Angel.

"Throughout the whole game I was expecting something like that to happen. I knew we would win" said Chase.

"Best game ever. That was thrilling to see you win" said Everest.

"Imagine if we played. That would be so cool" said Marshall.

"I'm not sure we'd do very well. Unless we used our mouths I don't think we'd get many runs" said Rocky.

"Maybe they could make a modified version of the game for us. That way it wouldn't be so hard" said Rubble.

"Nothing is better about sport than enjoying the win. I have so much adrenaline rushing through me right now" said Skye.

"Today was excellent. We showed Foggy Bottom who the best baseball team is" said Tracker.

"We sure did. Let's all celebrate. We deserve it" said Zuma.

"Let's go to Mr Porter's restaurant. That's the perfect way to celebrate our victory" said Ryder.

Everyone went to Mr Porter's restaurant. Their meal ended up being free since they won. After they finished eating they went to the park. It was a lovely afternoon for everyone. Eventually everyone went home. Since it was the weekend Angel & Elias went back to Jake's cabin.

"I really enjoyed watching the game today. You guys totally rocked it out there" said Angel.

"We sure did. Winning that game was such a big accomplishment" said Elias.

"I don't get how Mayor Humdinger thinks that he's the best at everything. What makes it funny is that he doesn't realise it" said Everest.

"He's always like that. Regardless I think that today's game was the most epic sports match I've ever seen. I loved every moment of it" said Jake.

All of them spent the rest of the day watching TV. As Elias got in bed that night he thought about how good it felt to win the game for Adventure Bay.

" _Winning that game still feels like a dream. I still can't believe I actually pulled it off. I bet Mayor Humdinger is probably drowning his sorrows in a big slice of humble pie. That's what he gets for being so overly confident. I wonder what sport we'll play against Foggy Bottom next time"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
